Lover Forgiven
by necomaidbunnie
Summary: After an argument with his boyfriend, Eli Wilks decides to go for a walk. However it is unknown to him, he is being followed by two people and one group; Kei his ex boyfriend, Kay, his dancing teacer and an unknown group of two, Serina and Xa. His exsistance has an inpact on Camdi, the hidden city in a forest. He is kidnapped. To save him, Kei and Kay must team up bring the pack.


El looked out the window, his golden eyes slowly tracking the cars that passed by his house. The day had gone by and he was stuck in his house. He placed a paw on the strand of black hair that fell effortlessly into his face, making him look like he had just gotten out of bed. It was something he had gotten used to within the last couple of years and he was just tired.

"Look Out Kagome!" his television called. El's attention was drawn to the television, where Inuyasha had tackled Kagome saving her from the impending attack of the demon or whatever was on the screen. El's thoughts were not on the television. His thoughts were on his ex-boyfriend Kei. Kei, was a six foot seven tall swimmer with a lean body and tan skin. His hair was a deep golden and his eyes were a deep-sea green. Tears started flowing from his eyes as the conversation replayed in his mind.

_"Who the hell was that?" Kei had asked. _

_El had looked over at his dancing instructor who happened to be a handsome Neko himself; a fox with rich orange and white fur. He too was almost Six feet tall and his hair matched his fur. A while had El been taking dancing from the Fox, but he hadn't had the heart to tell Kei. And now, Kei had followed him, to the dancing hall and caught the two in a very questionable pose, where El's legs were awkwardly open, his bunnie tail fluffed to the full extent and his ears perked up. The fox had El by the necktie, pulling the smaller male foward close enough to make sure his breath; the mint breath could tickle his cheek. _

_"He's my dancing instructor." El had said quickly. The fox's ears twitched and he looked at the two quarreling lovers and had decided to leave the room, for a moment. Kei's dpg ears fluffed and he sniffed the air. He growled and pinned El to the wall. _

_"He's marked you." _

_"What?" _

_"He mutherfucking MARKED you. Do you NOT know what that means?!" Kei growled. El had looked into those burning eyes and his fear had seeped through every pore on his body. Kei must have smelt it and he let go of El completely, then backed away from him. El held his wrists and looked at Kei, fear making his knees shake uncontroably and he couldn't help the tears that started to flow. _

_"No... never again..." Kei whispered and disapeared through the double doors. Two seconds later, the Fox had come back and pulled El into his arms. _

_"Shhh, little frightened bunnie. It's alright. Ive got you." he whispered and El couldn't help but to cry into his chest. _

_"Bunnie, if you ever need me, come to my house..."_

And that's how the conversation ended. It was horrible. Kei hadn't called him in a month and the Fox had been at his house everyday since then. El looked to his closet and saw his school girl uniform and smiled. Maybe dressing up and walking around would help. El walked to his closet and pulled out the blue and white plaid skirt. He put the skirt on and twirrled around smiling while looking in the floor length mirror. This was his way of not being completely overshadowed by dispair. He put on a blouse and jacket and walked down stairs to his mother. The older bunnie was sitting at the kitchen table nibbling away at a carrot when he came into the room.

"Hai momma." he said.

She looked at him her eyes floating over his outfit. Her tinted blue eyes matched her silver hair and ears. It made her look younger than she actually was. People often had mistaken the two of them for sisters rather than mother and son. She wore a blue gown and shoes to match.

"Going out Eli?" she asked him. He nodded and smiled at her.

"It'll help me get my mind off of Kei."

"Be careful my little bunnie, you look awful cute in that. You may get picked on." She warned as he walked towards the door. He raised a hand and said he would be ok with and then he was off into the Forest Of Camdi.

* * *

Kei watched as Eli walked out of his house in a school girl uniform and growled to himself. Eli was always a crossdresser, but not being with him when he left his house like that was a knife to his ego. He wanted to protect the little bunnie but he had scared him so badly the last time they were together. Kei had been wanting to apologize for a while, but the Bunnie had not left his house since the confrentation and he was too much of a wuss to go to his house and ask for a few minutes of the Bunnie's time. Staying close on his tail, Kei followed the Bunnie into the town of Camdi. Camdi was a town unknown to humans and their destructive ways, and for generations it has been under the safe protection of the richest clan in town... The Fox Clan.

The Fox Clan had a deal with the Werewolves and Vampires around, and they worked as a unit to protect Camdi from any threat. The Fox clan brought in the money and distributed it amung the other clans; in essence there were about 543 clans in total, ranging from animals to types of animals. They gave equal amouts to everyone and how they manage their money is their business, however, the Clan's gove back to the Foxes as a thank you for governing the hidden city of Camdi.

And that ONE Fox had it bad for El. Kei had done his research and that pitercular Fox had it bad for little Bunnnies. His ex boyfriends all had said he lured them in through a ruse, like dancing or music, and then started advancing towards them. They all fell for him, but then he left them for the next Bunnie and it was not going to happen to Eli. Kei loved Eli, loved him with all of his heart, but he did not want to seem like a jealous ex. Eli stopped to look up at the tree where he and Kei had met the first time. Kei remembered that day well...

_It was cold and the Dog shook his head to get the snow that had fallen on him from the tree. He placed a paw on his golden hair to find a cherryblossom petal. he absolutely adored Cherryblossoms. They were completely sweet smelling and the color always made him think of the faint blush of a pink rose. A noise behind him made him turn and growl. He was not one to be spied on, and he hated when someone snuck up on him. Sneaking around was something he absolutly detested. A black haired bunnie had fallen on his face, his butt in the air. Those floppy ears twitched as Kei approached him, and the bunnie sat up when Kei knelt down. The bunnie's skin was pale in comparison to his hair and he looked like if you held him too hard he'd break into a thousand little pieces. _

_"Ow ow ow..." The bunnie had whispered rubbing his face. Kei had smiled whiping the dirt off of his clothing and helped him to his feet._

_"Are you alright?" Kei had asked. The bunnie looked up at him with golden eyes; a complete contrast to his dark hair and pale skin. His lips were the color of the charryblossom and he could not detect any smell of lipgloss or lipstick. Kei knew the Bunnie. His name was Eli Wilks. Eli was the class crossdresser and the toughest guy on the wrestling team. Ironicly he looked so frail. _

_"Ugh... yeah I'm fine. I was looking for- I'm sorry. My name is Eli. My friends call me El. And you are...?" _

_"Kei Yama. I sit here sometimes to clear my head." Kei said. _

_"Ooo! Do you know the fruit known as the uhh... "Blueberry"? My mother wants to make a pie with it and I think it's dangerous, but she won't listen to me." El had said. Kei smiled and walked over to a bush that was hiddene behind the tree and picked a few blueberries for the wayward Bunnie. Coming back, Kei saw the bunnie pouncing on flowers. He had a short attention span. _

_Kei watched for a few minutes until the Bunnie landed at his feet trying on the flower petals that were underneath his foot. El had looked up, sheepshly and stood quickly. He pushed a strand of hair out of his face and blushed turning scarlet. _

_"You didn't see that... did you?" he asked. _

_Kei laughed and pushed a blueberry into El's mouth and watched his expression. It went from sweet to sour to sweet again. _

_"What are they?" he had asked. _

_"Those, Eli... are Blueberries. _

Coming back to realiaty Kei realized that while in thought... El had been approached... by the damned Fox...

* * *

El felt that he was not alone anymore. He knew it wasn't Kei, so he turned slowly to see his dancing teacher standing behind him. His orange hair fluffed when his ears twitched as a dragonfly landed on him. His glasses were pushed high on his nose, hiding his hazel eyes. Today he wore something out od the 1800s; a suit and tie with a tail coat and a tophat with three inch heels. He was in blue today.

"Hello Teacher." El said feeling a bit unnerved at how close he was.

"Kay. My name is Kay." he answered looking down at him. Something in his tone of voice scared El, so he backed up until his back hit the tree where he and Kei had met the first time. It seemed a little too coincidental that he met his dancinig teacher here as well.

"Er... Kay. Can I help you...?" he asked not really wanting to help.

"Why are you in a school girl uniform?" Kay asked his body slightly shaking.

"Are you alright Kay?" El asked.

He answered him by passing out onto the ground, his tail deflating in fluff. El rished foward to catch him and held him on his shoulder. This close up, he could tell that Kay had been bitten by something, something that left a purple venomous look to his veins. A snake came out from the bushes, with Kei in its grip; holding him up by his neck and gripping his arm behind his body.

"KEI!?" El yelled.

"Hello young Rabbittttt." the snake hissed.

"Who are you?" El shrieked, placing Kay on the tree. Kei grunted as the snake tightened his grip and pushed him foward. El watched as the snake ripped off Kei's clothes all the while Kei was kicking and headbutting the hell out of it. It seemed as if the Snake didn't really care.

"Enough Xa. Let the pup go." called a female voice.

El felt a hand on the back of his neck and then the world went black.

* * *

Kei growled in pain. He had been bitten in the bushes and now the poision was taking effect. He was completely paralized as the Behemoth snake grabbed El in his arms and The woman, who he precieved as an outsider petted his ears. She had none... that meant she was not an animal, but something else entirely. The snake smiled at her, his unusually long toung sniffed the air.

"Whattt do we doo witttth the boy Ssssserina?" he asked. The woman's rage filled the air as a spice, chocking the hell out of Kei. She cut him a glance that actually cut his scaled skin making him bleed.

"Your job is Done Xa. Ask no questions. The boy has been secured. Now we must go before your poision wears off." Serina answered him, then swiftly added, "Question me again and I will have your memory erased and you will stand trail for the attack of the fox and pup."

"eli... no..." Kei raised a heavy hand towards the two who had taken the one thing that mattered the most to him, and then his mind was swollowed by unbearaable despair and darkness.


End file.
